one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Dark Schneider vs The Demi-Fiend
Dark Schneider vs The Demi-Fiend is ahomeschoolingroudon's 30th One Minute Melee of his Second Season and his Season Finale. Putting Dark Schneider from Bastard!! against The Demi-Fiend from Shin Megami Tensei Description These two are some of the most flat-out overpowered characters in all of fiction. But which one is the more broken? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight A Castle Night-Time Nothing was present, this castle seemed abandoned. That is until one single magician is shown, roaming the halls. That magician was Dark Schenider and he began choking someone “Tell me, who is this, Demi-Fiend guy?” Dark Schneider asked. the someone in question was a hedgehog, Sonic.EXE. “D-Demi Fiend! He’s the most powerful being in the universe! More powerful than me, which is unbeli-” Before Sonic.EXE could finish his sentence Dark Schneider crushed his neck and killed him, “That fool thinks the Demi-Fiend is stronger than I? I pity his thoughts. And I will prove myself right” said Dark Schneider as he bolted out of the Castle. ---- Plain-Field Midnight The area was blank, except for a few squirrels. But the squirrels heard someone and saw who it was, they saw it was the great Demi-Fiend and fled. However, Demi-Fiend was in human form until something moved around in the bushes. Demi-Fiend was confused when all of a sudden, Dark Schneider jumped out and saw that Demi-Fiend was just a ordinary human. “Pfft, mm, hmhm” Dark Schneider was trying to resist laughter but.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtCnJ8zL2YI) “AHAHAHAHAHA!” Dark Schneider bursted out into laughter and stared at Demi-Fiend. Demi-Fiend rolled his eyes “Do you know who I am?” Demi-Fiend replied. “Is that a challenge, a mere human. Challenges I, Dark Schneider?” Dark Schneider boasted. Demi-Fiend sighed.. ..”GAEA RAGE!” Demi-Fiend shouted and he began transforming. Dark Schneider covered his eyes due to the light and when he looked back. Demi-Fiend was almost completely different. Dark Schneider walked up to him “So, you got yourself tattoos huh? Well that can’t help you as I am Dark Schneider! And I will rid you!” Demi-Fiend glared at him “All will bend to my will. You are no exception” and they both got ready to fight FINAL ROUND FIGHT! Demi-Fiend dashed forward with a death glare at Dark Schneider. Dark Schneider boasted “You can’t scare me I-” before Dark Schneider could finish his sentence however Demi-Fiend bashed his fist into his face and destroyed the Earth and jumped up to Mars. His face smiling in victory. However, little did he know he wouldn’t keep that face for very long. As Dark Schneider also jumped to Mars. ---- Mars ??? Dark Schneider appeared right next to Demi-Fiend. Demi-Fiend was shocked by this “Wh-what!? I brought you to an end!” He exclaimed, Dark Schneider scoffed. “Kid, it’s not that easy. I can take whatever you can throw at me!” he boasted and got ready to strike back “Anselm!” Dark Schneider said and it attacked Demi-Fiend in the Brain & Heart. Demi-Fiend manages to resist quite easily “It’s gonna take more than that to take me down..” Demi-Fiend said and flung the remains of Earth at him. Dark Schneider bashed through them but Demi-Fiend was right behind him. “Spiral Viper!” Demi-Fiend shouted and physically attacked Dark Schneider. Mars began to shake “Crow Bar!” Dark Schneider shouted. Demi-Fiend was alarmed by what Crow Bar could do to him and dashed away at MFTL Speeds. “Is that it?” Dark Schneider said. Dark Schneider shrugged and began turning around only to see Demi-Fiend at the other side of the planet and he rammed right into DS. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZqCX7WzLC4) “Urgh!” Dark Schneider shouted. “You’re paying for that! With your blood!” Dark Schneider yelled, “HELLOWEEN!” Dark Schneider was just about to fire a giant energy blast. Demi-Fiend dashed off of Mars and towards Jupiter. Dark Schneider however fired the beam, destroying Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune & Pluto all at once. “Jesus.” Demi-Fiend said, “No more undermining him.” Demi-Fiend flew up to Dark Schneider. “Freikugal!” He shouted and attacked Dark Schneider. DS attacked back and they both are pulled into another dimension. ---- Entirely New Dimension ??? It was pitch black. Until Demi-Fiend lit it up “Where is he?” Demi-Fiend asked. Dark Schneider suddenly appeared “Right here, kid” he said and transformed into Majin Dark Schneider. “And this time there will be no mercy.” he boasted. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxxQ3wc_yE0) Majin Dark Schneider screamed and began a new attack. Demi-Fiend flinched seeing the new DS. “JUDAS PAIN!” Majin Dark Schneider shouted and fired. Demi-Fiend managed to nullify the attack before it hit and summoned a demon to fight by him. The demon lunged at Majin Dark Schneider laughed. “EXODUS!” he shouted and rammed into the demon and burned him to a cinder. “Your demon was useless.” Majin Dark Schneider boasted and Demi-Fiend was quickly getting annoyed “Glacier Blast!” Demi-Fiend shouted and fired a huge amount of ice at Majin Dark Schneider. Majin Dark Schneider used Dispel Bound and the entire attack disappears. “DARKAIN!” Majin Dark Schneider shouted and fired a large dark beam which began ripping the dimension apart. Demi-Fiend withstood it and fired Wind Cutter. Cutting off all of Majin Dark Schneider’s limbs, Demi-Fiend walked away thinking it was over... “DO YOU THINK THAT IS ALL!?” Majin Dark Schneider shouted and fired Judas Pain a second time. The entire dimension was destroyed and Demi-Fiend scrambled to a new one ---- Another entirely new dimension ??? Demi-Fiend was exhausted. This was the only fight he ever been through that was tiring him. What made Dark Schneider so powerful? Before he could ask that to himself Dark Schneider appeared. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wsbv7cjzLks) But, Dark Schneider looked different.. ..he had activated his Dragon Knight Lucifer form. “YOU ARE DOOMED” Dragon Knight Lucifer shouted. “DEMOLITIONER GUN!” he also yelled, two large cannons fired a massive blast destroying half of the dimension. “Why won’t this guy die..” Demi-Fiend muttered to himself and fired Magma Axis. Dragon Knight Lucifer resisted and fired Giran Ira. Demi-Fiend sped out of the way and dashed back at Dragon Knight Lucifer “You’re finished, monster.” Demi-Fiend said. “I have the power that goes beyond the multiverse.” Dragon Knight Lucifer suddenly blasted back. “YOU AREN’T THE ONLY ONE WITH THAT POWER.” he shouted. “LOUDNESS ALL GUNS BLAZING!!” (https://youtu.be/LmPH8BTwPKU?t=1m20s) A giant laser beam the size of a multiverse fired at Demi-Fiend. Containing fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness, holy magic, spiritual magic & undead magic all at once. The Demi-Fiend was flung back but quickly began dashing through. “YOU WILL DIE MORTAL!” Dragon Knight Lucifer shouted. But Demi-Fiend kept dashing through. “This is over!” Demi-Fiend shouted and impaled his fist through Dragon Knight Lucifer’s heart, making it explode. “Megidolaon!!” Demi-Fiend shouted and atomized Dragon Knight Lucifer. Dark Schneider? Gone. The multiverse? Gone. Reality? Gone. Everything known to man? All gone, except for Demi-Fiend K.O! This melee’s victor is.. Demi-Fiend!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees